


Pioggia e fulmine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Perversioni vestite alla marinara [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rain
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Makoto vuole approfittare del fatto che fuori piove.





	Pioggia e fulmine

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il 10° P0rnfest!  
> prompt: Ami/Makoto, Sesso mentre fuori piove.

Pioggia e fulmine

Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sulla finestra e scivolavano sul vetro lasciando un pallido alone. Spifferi di freddo filtravano nella camera da letto dalle tapparelle alzate, passando sotto gl’infissi della finestra.

Makoto, stesa a faccia in giù sul letto, si sporse verso Ami. Quest’ultima abbassò il libro che stava leggendo e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Credevo non ti fossi ancora svegliata” ammise.

Makoto le sfilò gli occhiali, si sporse e li appoggiò sopra il comodino.

“Oggi è domenica, non dobbiamo uscire. Ed in ogni caso fuori piove. Perciò perché non ci godiamo un po’ questa mattina?” domandò. Ami inarcò un sopracciglio turchino.

“E cosa proporresti?” domandò. Makoto ghignò e si sfilò la camicia da notte verde-acqua che indossava.

“Potremmo divertirci un po’ e poi goderci una colazione abbondante. Cucino io” le propose. Tolse il libro dalle mani di Ami e lo chiuse.

“Così per una volta non ti metti subito a lavorare al computer”. Aggiunse. Posò anche il libro sul comodino e si stese accanto ad Ami, scostandole il lenzuolo che la copriva.

“Non ti va?” la stuzzicò Makoto, abbassandole una delle spalline della camicia da notte azzurra.

Ami arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. Makoto sorrise, le passò una mano tra i corti capelli blu e si sporse.

“Chi tace acconsente” sussurrò. Le mordicchiò la parte superiore delle orecchie.

“Mi piacerebbe, però non vorrei perdere troppo tempo” sussurrò Ami.

Makoto le prese il viso tra le mani, sentendo la pelle morbida dell’altra sotto le dita. Si sporse e la baciò ripetutamente, Ami contraccambiò ai baci chiudendo gli occhi.

“Al massimo puoi aiutarmi a lavare i piatti, così ottimizziamo i tempi dopo” propose Makoto. Ami le sorrise, sentendo il battito cardiaco aumentare.

“Promettimi però che nel pomeriggio mi lascerai in pace” sussurrò.

“ Promesso. Anzi, andr ò a fare la spesa, cos ì avrai la casa libera per lavorare. Hanno aperto un nuovo supermercato che sta aperto ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro” la rassicurò. Ami la spinse indietro e si mise a gattoni sul letto. Makoto la baciò ancora, premette fino a far mancare il respiro a entrambe, le loro labbra si arrossarono. Makoto si staccò e ansimò. Ami si tolse la propria camicia da notte, si sfilò gli slip mettendoli all’interno e li appoggiò sul cuscino accanto al suo. Makoto si tolse gli slip e li fece cadere sul proprio vestito, fuori dal letto.

La stanza fu illuminata dalla luce azzurrina di un fulmine fuori dalla finestra, seguito dal rombo di un tuono.

Ami si mise a gattoni e Makoto si stese sopra di lei, le passò il braccio intorno alla gamba e la penetrò con indice e medio. Ami si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere, mentre Makoto muoveva su e giù le dita.

Le iridi blu di Ami divennero liquide e si tinsero di riflessi turchini.  Le pupille di Ami si dilatarono e la giovane ansimò di piacere, mentre l’altra aggiungeva un terzo dito.

“Ma-koto” si lasciò sfuggire Ami. Makoto le baciò il collo, scese fino alle spalle. I lunghi capelli castani le ricadevano disordinati intorno al viso e alcuni di essi solleticarono il braccio di Ami.

Makoto sentì Ami diventare sempre più umida e mosse ancora più velocemente le dita.

Lo scrosciare della pioggia si fece sempre più forte, mentre il vento faceva tremare i vetri della finestra, anche la porta d’ingresso dell’appartamento, fuori dalla camera, tremava.

“Makoto!” gridò Ami, raggiungendo l’orgasmo. Makoto sorrise e fece uscire le dita, Ami si stese sul letto e Makoto la fece girare a faccia in su. La baciò e Ami socchiuse gli occhi, sorridendole.

“Sei sempre piena di energia, come un fulmine” mormorò Ami roca. Makoto ridacchiò.

“E tu sei ancora più bella nelle giornate di pioggia” rispose con voce gentile.


End file.
